Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 9 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 8 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 4 - 9 \times 7 + 1 $ $ = 4 - 63 + 1 $ $ = -59 + 1 $ $ = -58 $